deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shape
The Shape or Michael Myers is a playable character from thr horror video game called Dead by Daylight and also from a horror film called Halloween 1978. He is apart of the Halloween Chapter. Backstory Some humans are simply bad seeds. Seeds infused with a distilled and pure form of evil. Michael Myers is one of those seeds. He had no issues with causing the pain of others. Instead, it was exactly what he sought. But even life can be tough on those with minds filled with terror. The difference is just how one goes about to solve those problems. For Michael, he had to kill to find some inner peace. As he took his sister’s life, the police found a silent boy dressed as a clown at the scene. When one stumbles upon a growing fire, one does not pour gasoline on it. But this was an action taken by officials that had no idea how it would shape this demon in the boy’s body. Sending Michael to a mental institution was a feeble attempt to save the child. Unsuccessful therapy and nightly screams just made him even more introvert and deranged. People hoped that Michael Myers would end up a parenthesis, soon to be forgotten and buried, a failure that soon were to rot away. But then...he escaped. Powers Evil Within is constructed around two phases. In the first phase, the Killer is weaker and slower but has heightened detection skills. By gazing at survivors a gauge fills, and when full, the power enters phase two. In this phase, the Killer is faster and more powerful but loses the heightened detection skill. Once you reach your third phase, you can one-shot survivors for 60 seconds. Perks Save the Best for Last ''' You become obsessed with one survivor. As long as your “obsession” is alive, you won’t have to wait as long as usual between your attacks. '''Dying Light If you succeed to kill or sacrifice the survivor you’re obsessed with, the other survivors get a penalty to their repair, healing and sabotage speed. However, your “obsession” receives a bonus to healing and rescuing actions. Only one obsession per match. 'Play With your Food ' If Michael taunts the survivor he is obsessed with, he will get faster. Every time you chase your “obsession” and let them escape, your movement speed is increased until your next attack. Only one obsession per match. Quotes "Death has come to your little town, sheriff.” - Dr. Loomis "This isn’t a man...” - Dr. Loomis "You've fooled them, haven't you Michael? But not me.” - Dr. Loomis "I met him, fifteen years ago; I was told there was nothing left; no reason, no conscience, no understanding; and even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six-year-old child, with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and the blackest eyes... the devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply... evil." - Dr. Looms Photo gallery Mychaelmerys.jpg|The Shape/Michael Myers Before Dead by Daylight The Shape Dead by Daylight.png 381210 20170323170306 1.png 381210 20170323170732 1.png 381210 20170323170736 1.png 381210 20170323170851 1.png 381210 20170323171009 1.png 381210 20170323171012 1.png 381210 20170323171034 1.png 381210 20170323171109 1.png 381210 20170323171148 1.png 381210 20170323171215 1.png 381210 20170322155933 17.png The Shape pic.PNG Theshape.png Theshape2.png 381210 20170322162203 15.png 381210 20170322161938 15.png 381210_20170319155526_1.png 381210_20170322155921_1.png 381210_20170322160011_1.png 381210_20170322160019_1.png 381210_20170322160544_1.png 381210_20170322160643_1.png 381210_20170322161308_1.png 381210_20170322161832_1.png 381210_20170322161834_1.png 381210_20170322161844_1.png 381210_20170322162056_1.png 381210_20170322162109_1.png 381210_20170322162207_1.png 381210_20170322162358_1.png 381210_20170323231630_1.png 381210_20170323231635_1.png 381210_20170323231714_1.png 381210_20170323231858_1.png 381210_20170323232000_1.png 381210_20170323232011_1.png 381210_20170325163137_1.png 381210_20170325163711_1.png 381210_20170325163714_1.png 381210_20170325163716_1.png 381210_20170325163718_1.png 381210_20170325184658_1.png 381210_20170325184751_1.png 381210_20170325184851_1.png 381210_20170325185042_1.png 381210_20170325185503_1.png 381210_20170325185752_1.png 381210_20170325185847_1.png 381210_20170327015416_1.png 381210_20170328062223_1.png 381210_20170328191013_1.png 381210_20170328191142_1.png 381210_20170328201501_1.png 381210_20170329233731_1.png 381210_20170329233942_1.png 381210_20170330000404_1.png Laurie and Michael.jpg Michael at his house.jpg Michael by Laurie.jpg Michael by police car.jpg Michael has Laurie.jpg MichaelMyerspic.jpg p1-intro.jpg p2-killer.jpg p3-killer-perks.jpg Michaels big knife.jpg Michael and Laurie in dark.PNG Michael watching Laurie from outside.PNG Halloweenchapter.PNG Info *Michael Myers is the first licensed killer to be put in the game. *Unlike the other killers who have same chase music when going after a survivor and terror music when a survivor is near them. Michael's music is the classic Halloween theme. Category:Killers Category:Male Category:Licensed Characters Category:Male Killers Category:Hard Difficulty Characters Category:Characters